Mega Man (Smash Bros.)
Mega Man is a highly advanced robot with a near-human personality created by Dr. Thomas Light. In the year 200X, Dr. Light and Dr. Albert Wily worked together to create robots with unprecedented artificial intelligence that could be used to supervise other less advanced robots. Light eventually created Rock, designed as a lab assistant, and Roll, designed for house work. Based on these successes, Light and Wily then built six Robot Masters: Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, and Elec Man. However, Dr. Wily grew jealous of the recognition Light received for their work. Wily began his designs for world conquest and stole the Robot Masters. Seeing Rock and Roll as useless, Wily left them behind, inadvertently creating his ultimate undoing as Rock would volunteer to be converted into a fighting robot. As Mega Man, he would thwart Wily's plans time and time again. Battle vs. Pac-Man (Smash Bros.) (by Wassboss)) Mega Man walks through the abandoned hallways of Dr Wiley's castle. He had come to defeat the evil doctor and his plethora of robot henchmen but found the place seemingly empty. He keeps his arm cannon raised just in case of an ambush, scanning the area around him for any hiding places. He reaches a pair of large wooden doors and lowers his weapon, pulling down on the iron handle and pushing the door open. What he sees on the other side makes him freeze in shock. There are the bodies of robots scattered all around the place, many of which are not in one piece and there are several detached limbs littered all over the floor. Some are still mostly intact, save for the massive bite marks. He hears the sound of quickening footsteps and turns, arm cannon raised, to see the terrified figure of Dr Wiley running towards him. He falls to the ground at his feet and looks up at the blue bomber, fear in his eyes. "He came out of nowhere," he says "just walked in here and started attacking us." Mega Man notices that part of his arm is missing and the hole is in the shape of a crescent moon. They both hear a clank behind them and Wiley glances over his shoulder, scrambling behind Mega Man as he realises who it is. "Th-th-th- that's him" he stutters and backs away, leaving Mega Man standing alone. The figure is yellow and round, wearing orange gloves and red boots, his eyes a soulless black. He is looking right at Mega Man, his tongue licking his lips as he does. Mega Man raises his Arm cannon and the figure's eyes watch his arm intently. Mega Man fires a sticky bomb out of the arm cannon and it flies towards Pac-Man who jumps over the explosive and it instead sticks to the wall behind him, exploding after a few seconds. He sends out a Power Pellet and sets his trajectory, chomping his way through the air and stopping right in front of the Blue Bomber. He punches twice as he does which rocks Mega Man's head back and follows up with with a flip kick, knocking him to the floor. He scrambles away as Pac-Man advances and fires off several shots from his arm cannon, all which hit their mark but only make him flinch. He switches his ability to the Metal Blade and throws it at Pac-Man, the blade connecting and doing multiple hits. This gives Mega-Man the chance to get to his feet and charge up a a Mega Buster blast while Pac-Man takes out a Melon. He throws the large fruit but it is completely obliterated by the Buster blast which slams into him and sends him flying back into the wall of the castle. Mega Man fires off several more buster shots as Pac-Man peels himself off the wall and he is forced to pull out a trampoline to leap away from the projectiles. Mega Man continues to adjust his aim as Pac-Man falls towards him but the yellow menace twists and turns in the air, using his downward momentum to throw himself at Mega Man and hit him with a powerful roundhouse kick which sends him stumbling. He follows up with a head-butt and latches his jaws onto Mega Man's arm but his armor resists and he uses his free hand to rain punches down on Pac-Man until he releases his grip. He then fires a sticky bomb at close range, immediately calling upon Rush who rushes to his masters side and launches him away with his back coil before darting off again. Pac-Man tries to remove the bomb but no matter how hard he tries the bomb just gets stuck to a different part of his body until it eventually explodes. Mega-Man lands and charges up another Mega Buster shot, firing it off as Pac-Man gets to his feet and sending him flying back again. This time he manages to regain his composure and instead of hitting the wall he takes out a fire hydrant and throws it behind him, the water stream pushing him away from the wall and allowing him to land on his feet. He eyes up his opponent angrily, realizing that Mega Man's projectiles are preventing him from getting close enough to do anything. He opts for a different strategy and begins pulling out various fruits, throwing them at his opponent to throw his concentration. Several of the items connect and while they don't do much damage they cause significant discomfort and forces him to try and dodge the barrage of projectiles. He actives his Leaf Shield as he does so and it manages to block a couple of the projectiles. He notices something out of the corner of his eye and recognizes the glow of a smash ball. Knowing he won't be able to get to it with this constant barrage of fruit he gambles and launches his Leaf Shield at his adversary, darting towards the Smash Ball as soon as his protection is gone. The leaves do their job, forcing Pac-Man to stop his barrage of attacks to avoid them but the momentary pause allows him to spot the Smash Ball and the Blue Bomber desperately firing off projectiles in an attempt to hit it. He takes out a Power Pellet and watches the glowing sphere to watch where its trajectory takes it before setting the distance and angle of his path. He chomps through the air and lands perfectly above the Smash Ball and kicks out with his feet and he descends, pushing it down and shattering it. He quickly takes out a Power Pallet and Super Pallet, shoving them into his mouth and growing into his 2D self. His gaze falls upon Mega Man who wastes no time in trying to make his escape but he is still too slow and Pac-Man chomps down on him, leaving behind just his eyes which scurry away. He soon turns back into his normal form onto to be chomped on again as the transformation slowly begins to wear off. Pac-Man returns to his 3D form and looks around for Mega-Man catching sight of him as he limps out of the castle, badly wounded from the encounter. Pac-Man considers pursuing him but decides against it. "He put up a good fight, he deserves some mercy" he thinks "and besides I don't like it when my food fights back." He is about to leave when he hears whimpering from behind a pile of dismembered robots, walking over to find Wiley curled up and crying. "No, please don't eat me" he sobs but as he looks into Pac-Man's eyes he sees not mercy, no compassion. Only hunger.... Winner: Pac-Man Final Verdict This was a very close match-up and in the end it came down to whether Mega Man could use his various projectiles to keep Pac-Man from getting in close. In the end the voters decided that Pac-Man's special moves allowed him to better control the range of the battle and up close he was much better suited to close quarters combat. Mega Man was over reliant on his projectiles which were simply not strong enough to land the finishing blow. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Robot Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Super Smash Bros. Warriors